Pesadillas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Lucy tiene pesadillas todas las noches.


**Universo: **_Manga y anime._

**Spoilers: **_Hasta la s__aga x791._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

><p><strong>PESADILLAS<strong>

[One shot]

Lucy comienza a tener pesadillas después de la muerte de su padre. Aunque la mayoría son inconexas, muchas otras sí tienen relación con su progenitor.

Todas las mañanas después de tener una pesadilla, Lucy tiene lágrimas empañando sus ojos y un frío terrible recorre todo su cuerpo.

A veces también se despierta en medio de la noche. Esas veces su apartamento luce tan aterrador que se niega a volver a dormir. Llama a Plue cuando las condiciones en su contrato se lo permiten y lo abraza con fuerza mientras intenta tranquilizarse.

Por las mañanas nadie nota que Lucy está aterrada y ha pasado una mala noche de sueño. Lucy sabe ocultar muy bien los signos de cansancio y las ojeras con maquillaje. También ayuda mucho que Fairy Tail siempre tenga tantos ánimos que irremediablemente ella también se pone de buen humor.

Tener pesadillas, es el pequeño secreto de Lucy.

Una noche el secreto de Lucy deja de ser un secreto.

Natsu entra a su apartamento en medio de la noche, sin cuidado como de costumbre, para buscar un refrigerio nocturno porque en su propia casa se han terminado. Entonces escucha a Lucy gemir y pedir ayuda con voz estrangulada. Natsu se prepara para pelear en un instante. Él no permitirá que nadie le haga daño a Lucy.

Para alivio del Dragon Slayer, Lucy está a salvo. Sólo tiene un mal sueño que parece tenerla atormentada. El hambre de Natsu se disipa y sacude a su amiga con poca delicadeza. No hay tiempo para eso cuando parece que ella está sufriendo.

Lucy despierta asustada y desorientada, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y el terror paralizando sus músculos. Lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es el rostro preocupado de Natsu y lo empuja lejos de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta en tono repelente. No quiere preocupar a nadie por algo que no parece tener solución.

—Tenía hambre.

Lucy se acomoda el cabello un poco y contesta con fingido desinterés.

—Consigue tu propia comida.

La respuesta no tiene ni la mitad de la fuerza que Lucy suele imprimir en sus discursos de indignación y de lógica.

—Estabas sufriendo —señala Natsu mirándola con reproche. Lucy niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo ha sido un mal sueño. No es nada importante.

Puede que no sea nada importante, pero Natsu termina preocupado de todos modos y, aunque se va por esa noche, regresa a la siguiente. En la madrugada, a la hora en que Lucy no puede hacer escándalo porque allana su morada.

Natsu espera verla dormida plácidamente, sólo para comprobar que ella ha tenido razón y él se ha preocupado de más, pero la visión de Lucy llorando y retorciéndose en su cama no ayuda mucho. Tiene que volver a despertarla.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla. Cualquiera puede tener una.

—Tú has tenido dos.

Lucy inclina la cabeza y finge un bostezo.

—Tengo sueño, mañana hablamos.

Pero por la mañana no hablan. Lucy sólo suelta dos frases al respecto para restarle importancia y luego sigue caminando, mezclándose entre las personas del gremio.

Natsu regresa por tercera vez esa noche, seguro de que va a encontrar a Lucy teniendo un mal sueño. Y es verdad, Lucy parece incómoda mientras duerme, aunque, por lo menos, esta vez no se está quejando. El Dragon Slayer tiene la tentación de despertarla, pero no quiere que Lucy vuelva a echarle sabiendo que está en problemas, pero tampoco sabe qué hacer.

Coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Lucy y le da pequeñas palmaditas. Espera que, por favor, eso la ayude un poco.

Lucy se calma después de muchos minutos, pero no se despierta.

Natsu vuelve una cuarta, una quinta y una décima vez. Todas las noches Lucy la está pasando mal y ella parece seguir negando el hecho por las mañanas, pero al menos Natsu le ha cogido el truco. Es cuestión de tomarla de la mano o darle unas palmaditas en la espalda por un rato y entonces las pesadillas parecen dejarla. A Natsu le gustaría evitar las pesadillas en primer lugar, pero se conforma a regañadientes a espantarlas solamente.

A Lucy le parece extraño que pueda dormir correctamente. Aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones olvida sus pesadillas tan pronto como abre los ojos, sabe que las tuvo porque hay un vago recuerdo de ellas por las mañanas. Además, Natsu no ha vuelto a su casa por las noches, no que ella sepa, pero en las mañanas, durante el gremio, luce un poco somnoliento y como si le acusara por algo. Todo eso la hace sospechar un poco.

Lo primero que la maga estelar hace es preguntarle a Happy. El gato volador está veinticuatro siente, así que Lucy no concibe que no esté al tanto de los movimientos del mago de fuego por las noches.

—¿Qué hacen tú y Natsu después de acostarse? ¿Salen?

Happy le mira como si estuviera diciendo alguna estupidez monumental.

—Dormimos, ¿no es obvio?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Natsu siempre duerme primero que yo.

Hay inocencia en las palabras de Happy, así que Lucy termina por creerle sin remedio, pero pasan las noches y Natsu parece estar cada vez más acabado, como si algo le robara la energías. Ahora es su turno de preocuparse.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Natsu le devuelve una sonrisa desganada a su amiga.

—Nada.

—Te ves cansado.

—Los Dragon Slayer también nos cansamos —espeta un poco rudo. Lucy sabe que no ha querido sonar mal y que es la falta de sueño. Ella ha sido así hasta hace poco, por eso lo comprende y no se queja.

Heartfilia arma un plan para esa misma noche. Está dispuesta a averiguar qué pasa con las horas de sueño de Natsu dado que Happy parece no saberlo. Es su amiga y está preocupada por él. Toma café y se mantiene ocupada un buen rato escribiendo una de sus novelas. Pasa las horas así, tan concentrada en el clímax de su historia, que ya es tan tarde que termina durmiendo sobre el escritorio.

Despierta cerca de una hora después porque su cabeza da un mal movimiento. Se encuentra flotando en el aire. No, más que flotando, sabe que está siendo cargada como princesa hasta su cama. Intenta averiguar en la oscuridad de la noche quién es el que la tiene en brazos antes de hacer nada. Se sorprende al descubrir que es Natsu.

Lucy se retuerce para hacerle saber que está despierta. Natsu la baja sin decir una palabra. Parece avergonzado por ser descubierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Natsu mira hacia un lado. Sabe que Lucy no va a entender sus razones, pero igual las dice.

—Siempre tienes pesadillas.

La maga estelar se siente acorralada por encontrarse descubierta, pero intenta recuperar la compostura tan rápido como puede.

—Eso no tiene nada qué ver con que estés aquí ahora.

—Tiene mucho que ver —explica Natsu cansado, ocultando la barbilla en su bufanda.

Lucy parece entender la situación. La ha leído varias veces en novelas románticas y, aunque sabe que lo que ha llevado a Natsu a su casa no es precisamente el romance, su corazón palpita con fuerza y se siente enternecida.

—¿Por qué no me despiertas?

—Porque siempre terminas cansada.

—Pero ahora tú estás cansado.

Dragneel niega con la cabeza y le da una mirada decidida a su amiga.

—Eso no importa.

Es el turno de Lucy de negar suavemente.

—Sí importa. Ve a tu casa y no vuelvas mañana.

—Vas a tener pesadillas —dice Natsu como toda respuesta. Esa es su resolución.

—Puedo manejarlas.

—No puedes manejarlas. Dime cuál es el problema, Lucy.

Lucy se muerde el labio, dudando. Está avergonzada de decirlo, porque sabe que terminará siendo una chica mala. Ella no quiere ser una chica mala. Por eso lo está soportando sola. Pero si eso es lo que hace falta para que Natsu vuelva a dormir como se debe, va a hacerlo.

—Sueño con mi padre.

—Eso es normal. Lo extrañas. No era el mejor, pero era tu padre.

Heartfilia niega con la cabeza y se siente aun más avergonzada de decir lo que va a decir.

—Sueño que él… sueño cuando era niña. Sueño que era malo conmigo. Sueño que está aquí y todavía lo es. Que me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero. Que me encierra en un sótano… que… —la voz de Lucy se corta y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos. No debería decirlo, pero tiene que dejarlo salir de una vez por todas—. Todo lo que sé es que, cuando despierto, estoy feliz de que no esté aquí.

Natsu mira llorar a Lucy en silencio. Sin emitir juicios. Lucy parece sufrir mucho, incluso más que en sus sueños. Él no sabe lo que debe sentir. Igneel siempre fue bueno con él y no se imagina odiándolo ni estando contento de que haya desaparecido. Pero debe ser realmente doloroso, porque las lágrimas de Lucy no parecen tener fin, tampoco sus hipos ni sus temblores y él también siente ganas de llorar con ella.

—No llores —es todo lo que dice a cambio.

Lucy lo intenta, se seca las lágrimas y lamenta que Natsu la vea de tal manera, pero también se siente aliviada de poder decir aquello en voz alta.

—Yo tampoco quiero llorar. Sólo quiero dormir —bromea, porque intenta quitarle un poco de peso a la situación. No quiere verse como una tonta llorona que odia a su padre muerto y que le teme porque la persigue en sueños.

—Entonces duerme.

Lucy baja los hombros, totalmente derrotada y descubierta. Ya no hay nada más para ocultar.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes. Yo vigilaré tu sueño.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Deberías preocuparte por dormir tú mismo.

—Dormiré cuando te vea dormir.

—Eso es hacer trampa. Además, esta es mi casa y no te he dado permiso de quedarte.

—Creo que ambos sabemos, Lucy —dice Natsu con aire solemne—, que no puedes sacarme a menos de que yo lo permita.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Por supuesto que puedo, ¿quieres ver?

—No cambies el tema.

Ambos se cruzan de brazos, ceñudos y tercos.

—Me niego. Es espeluznante. ¿Te gustaría que yo te vigilara mientras duermes?

Natsu se encoge de hombros porque realmente no le importa. Lucy ya debería haber sabido que ese tipo de ataques no servían en él.

—Duerme, Lucy. Ya es muy tarde.

—No quiero, duerme tú.

—Si eso quieres —dice Natsu, que parece rendirse.

Pero el mago camina hacia el cuarto de la chica y se acomoda libremente sobre la cama, mirando a la pared.

—Ya voy a dormir. Ahora duerme tú.

—¡Eso es más tramposo aún! —grita indignada la chica.

—Shh. Es tarde, estoy durmiendo.

Lucy mira enojada a Natsu, que parece tomarse en serio eso de que dormirá en su cama. Deja pasar los minutos, esperando que el hombre recupere la sensatez, pero eso no sucede y cuando Lucy se acerca a él, parece que está durmiendo.

—El piso parece incómodo —susurra con un mal gesto.

—Hay mucho espacio en ese lado de la cama —dice Natsu, quien no duerme en realidad y sólo estaba fingiendo.

—Si estás despierto vete ya para tu casa.

Él se acurruca más en las cobijas y no vuelve a decir nada. Lucy se da por vencida luego de cinco minutos. Confía, pero no confía en Natsu. Sin embargo, no le queda otra opción, pues tiene la sensación de que, si pone mantas en el piso, él la lanzará a la cama y acabará él utilizando las mantas. Y Natsu se ha estado sacrificando mucho por ella como para dejarlo dormir sobre el duro suelo. Echarlo de casa ya ni siquiera es una posibilidad.

La chica se acurruca entre las mantas y le dice a Natsu que va a matarlo si intenta hacer algo con ella. Él responde con un 'lo que sea, duérmete ya' muy quedito, porque él también está cansado.

Lucy se acomoda mirando a la espalda de Natsu y, sólo para probar, coloca las manos sobre ella. Es cálida. Inclina la cabeza contra él y cierra los ojos.

No sabe si Natsu mantendrá su promesa sobre dormir y no ponerle un dedo encima o si no tendrá pesadillas esa noche, pero por ahora tiene sueño y quiere dormir con él, con el Natsu que se preocupa tanto por ella que es capaz de quedarse velándola toda la noche, que se deja llevar por el sueño y la calidez que desprende el cuerpo del mago y cierra los ojos.

Entonces duerme.

—Dulces sueños, Lucy.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones]<strong>

**Los fanfics de un personaje teniendo pesadillas y el otro que los consuela siempre han sido de mis clichés favoritos. Básicamente todas las tramas son iguales, no se le cambia nada, pero es la manera de llevar a los personajes lo que realmente me atrapa. Yo quería tener al menos un fic pesadilloso en mi haber y me ha gustado mucho el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también.**

**No se pongan tampoco tan intensos porque la excusa de las pesadillas es el papá. Ya sabemos que no es tan culeis, pero alguna causa debía haber o no habría fanfic D:**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
